Sierra's Diaper Fetish
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, this fanfic will be Rated T for now but soon it will be Rated M. Anyway this fanfic takes places in Edmonton, Alberta after the Don't be a baby series ends and Sierra starts buying adult diapers and wears them with Cody changing her all the time. Contains, Diaper and Diaper Changing I apologize in advance and no flames please and characters are OOC and enjoy.
1. Information and moving in

Sierra's diaper fetish

**Disclaimer: This is Rated T, It will be rated M later in this story and this story will contain Diapers, diaper changing and what not. If you are offended I apologize right away…and but other also plus…there will be adventures featuring Sierra and Cody. But still this is a humor fanfic and it's intended to be one of the spinoffs from Don't be a Baby now you know that enjoy the story.**

This story takes place a few days after Don't be a baby concludes and Cody and Sierra move into a house in Edmonton, Alberta Canada.

"Well Sierra…we are moving into a new home I am so glad you convinced your parents to let you move in with me…I mean you have been dreaming of this for years ever since we first met." Cody said as he was in a mover's truck.

"Me too…Cody-Wody…I remember like it was only yesterday…" Sierra said as she had her long time dream come true of seeing Cody every day except for getting married anyway…Sierra looks back at a few months ago in a flashback.

"Mom? Dad? I know that I'm 18 years old but can I move to Edmonton and live with Cody?" Sierra asked her parents.

"Well this is just a surprise to us…but sure." Her mother said to us.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU, THNAK YOU, THANK YOU MOMMY!" Sierra said as she hugged her.

"Whoa, whoa, Sierra but if you really want to move in with this nice boy which we have met…you have to get three A's in your classes and help out around the house and do chores and your homework and then it's good enough…your mother and I will see if you are mature and good enough to live with this boy and I will talk to his parents also about this okay?" Her father asked and said to her.

"Okay Daddy." Sierra said as she hugged him.

"Sierra that was before the show ever happened." Cody said to her.

"Touché…but still I got the job done on time I got All A's and One B and I cleaned up around the house and I made 130 dollars…in chore money." Sierra said as she was having another flashback.

"Sierra, honey we have talked to his parents and we have come to a decision…after so much work and maturity…you have proven to us and shown to us both that you can…Move in with Cody." Sierra's mother said to her as Sierra was shocked.

(GASP)

"YES! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU SO MUCH MOMMY AND DADDY YOU have no Idea HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW!" Sierra said as she started to form tears in her face.

"You are welcome and Sierra, your mother and I am so proud of you and she and I have not been this proud since you were picked to be on Total Drama World Tour and no matter what happens I will always love you very much even if you do something weird and strange like another reality show I will still love you and so will your mother." Her father said as he started to cry also.

"When can I move out...?" Sierra asked curiously.

"In October." Her mother and Father said at the same time.

"Wow you had all A's and one B…that's impressive anyway do you when you left?" Cody asked.

"Yep…it was only like yesterday." Sierra said as she returned to the flashback thing one more time.

"Sierra…do you have everything packed up?" Her mother said as she had a few suitcases with her clothes and a few moving boxes with her bed sheets and her blankets and her teddy bear.

"I sure do…mom…get dad and meet me in front of the house because the moving vans are here and I'm leaving." Sierra said as she went to the front of the house to Cody her boyfriend and her moving trucks.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Marshall…" Cody said as he arrived.

"I just moved out of my parents house a few hours ago okay…so let's get moving already." Cody continued as he got into the moving vans.

"Sierra...goodbye sweetie." Her mother said as Sierra ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye mom…and dad…I'll miss you very much." Sierra said as she hugged her dad.

"Goodbye Sierra, have a good life in Edmonton, we will see you in Thanksgiving." Her father said as he started to form tears again.

"Kirk, dear…look at her she's all grown up…and she's grown so fast." Sierra's mother said as she kissed him.

"I know, I remember when I grounded her from Total Drama for a week I felt horrible Kate…" Kirk said as he started to cry.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Sierra said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Sierra." Kirk and Kate said as they both returned waves to her…as the last flashback ended.

"Cody…I miss mom and dad." Sierra said as she was a bit depressed.

"I miss mine too anyway don't worry for too much longer because we are at our new home!" Cody said as he was buzzing with joy.

"Here it is!" Cody said as he pointed at the house where it was the house looked over the lake and it was in a nice neighborhood.

"Wow…it's pretty big I mean you know…it's beautiful." Sierra said as she was astonished.

"Let's get our stuff in." Cody said as he and Sierra got out of the moving truck which have about 3 or 4 trucks which had mainly Cody's stuff.

Anyway after 3 or 4 hours of moving stuff in at their new house it was complete with videogames…a new kitchen…nice baths and 2 bedrooms, one for Sierra and one for Cody.

"Hey Cody you have a good bank account?" Sierra asked him.

"Yeah I have my life savings." Cody said to her.

"So do I about 55 Million dollars so we are millionaires basically and hell I gotta get a job soon." Sierra said to Cody.

"Okay then that's fine there are a lot of stores here in this town

"Cody when are we going start to sleeping together?" Sierra asked Cody.

"When we get married I mean we just moved in now I'm gonna go to bed in my room so why don't you get to know your new home like I have so…good night Sierra." Cody said as he kissed her in the lips…and went into his room and went to bed.

"Goodnight Cody." Sierra smiled and said dreamily as she walked all around the house and in 15 minutes or so she went to bed in her room also.

It was a dream come true for Sierra but as it turns out it was going to be a great adventure for her and Cody Andersen.

**Quick author's note: See that did not have Sierra wear diapers at all now that is the question when is she going to do it. She'll do it in the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**So read and review everybody!**


	2. The Beginning

The beginning

**Quick disclaimer: Last time…Sierra and Cody moved into a nice house at Edmonton, Alberta Canada and they got all their furniture and such in there. Anyway now we see Sierra buying weird stuff what that is let's find out.**

"Cody wake up…I'll make you some breakfast…Sierra said as Cody woke up and saw the clock.

"What time is it?" Cody asked.

"9:30 AM." Sierra said as she skipped to the kitchen.

"I see that…anyway what did you say your bank account money was again?" Cody asked.

"55 Million dollars…" Sierra said as she was flipping pancakes already.

"Okay thanks anyway thanks for the pancakes." Cody said as he kissed her.

"No problem honey anyway the money is my parents money…not really I earned it myself because my great uncle had a company in England and when he died he left the money to me." Sierra explained to Cody.

"I see that." Cody explained.

"Anyway I'm expecting a package this afternoon." Sierra said to Cody.

"Cool anyway I'm gonna run the errands this afternoon…and I expect you to answer the door for the delivery okay whatever it is alright I don't care what you ordered okay?" Cody said and asked.

"Okay Cody…see ya." Sierra said to Cody.

"See you this afternoon." Cody said as he left in his car.

By the time that Cody left it was 9:53 AM and he had left for the morning.

"Now what should I do for the next few hours until he comes back?" Sierra asked herself as she was confused.

"I know…I could blog on that I moved into a new house." Sierra said as she went to her room and logged onto her laptop and posted on her blog that she moved to her new home and moved in with Cody.

And she got comments from people all over the world like Japan, China, and other places.

Anyway she posted on facebook about her moving in with Cody also…and she got tons of likes and comments from her friends from TDWT and total drama all stars like Cameron, Zoey, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, and her friends from back home.

"Whew! Now that I have done my blogging for now I can just watch some TV until my package gets here." Sierra said as she was a bit tired.

She put a cartoon show called "Phineas and Ferb."

"I Love Phineas and Ferb…Phineas reminds me of Cody…both of them are so cute!" Sierra commented on Phineas.

She watched the show for a few hours until she heard something from the door.

(Ding dong.)

"Coming." Sierra said as she walked to the door.

"Sierra Marshall?" Delivery woman asked.

"That's me can I help you?" Sierra asked.

"You ordered these…" The woman said as she showed a package that contained adult diapers specifically…Bambino Classico Diapers.

"Yes I did last might in medium that is my size how much do I owe you?" Sierra asked.

"65.96." The woman said as Sierra gave her the money.

"Thank you so much…" Sierra said.

"Don't mention it…have a nice day." The delivery woman said before she left the house.

"My diapers…they're here." Sierra said as she opened them up and saw them for the first time.

"Precious…My Precious." Sierra said like a certain creature from lord of the rings.

"Dang I'm not that crazy I do have a life anyway…I cannot wait any longer." Sierra said as she closed the blinds and took her pants and panties off and went to her room with the lights on.

"Here we go…" Sierra said as she was nervous.

Sierra goes to the bed and grabs one of the diapers and puts it on and walks around her room.

"Well…I am wearing a adult diaper for the first time in months...and I look pretty damn sexy…I mean…I have a diaper fetish I don't care if I was most likely to have the fetish after the show ended I am embracing it." She said to herself as she walked around the house with her shirt on and her diaper on.

"Alright I got to put my pants back on before Cody gets home." Sierra said as she ran back to the den and puts her pants back on.

"Now what about the rest of the diapers…I guess I can put them in my the drawers next to my bed I mean after I use this one I have 64 more to use…this I gotta do right away." Sierra said as she hid the diapers in her drawer.

"I did it." Sierra said as she succeeded triumphantly as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sierra said singing a bit.

"It's me…Cody…can you unlock the door please?" Cody said as she unlocked the door and Cody walked in with some groceries.

"Hey Cody how was the errands?" Sierra asked.

"It was pretty good I did get some groceries for lunch and such." Cody said as he put the cold stuff in the refrigerator…while he put the cereal underneath the sink but not near the sink though.

(A few hours later after lunch.)

They had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch today and Sierra to be honest could wait to go in her diaper already…but still she did not want to reveal it in front of Cody…but it was too late.

"Oh, man!" Sierra said as she was embarrassed.

"Sierra? What's the matter?" Cody asked her.

"I wet myself in front of you." Sierra said in shame.

"No it's fine but…um let me get you some shorts and I'll be back." Cody said as he went to Sierra's room.

While he was doing that Sierra took off her pants.

"I took my pants off already." Sierra said to Cody.

"Okay thanks for letting me know that." Cody said to her.

"And grossing me out." Cody quietly said to himself.

"Okay here I am with your shorts and…what the hell?" Cody said as he was surprised and in a state of shock by what she was wearing.

"What in the name in Edmonton Oilers are you wearing?" Cody asked again in a state of shock.

"Cody…I am not going to lie to you because that would not make me a good girlfriend…but I am wearing a adult diaper." Sierra said to him as he was shock and surprised he did not know what to do here.

"I, I just don't understand it…why would you after all we've been through with Don't be a baby…why would you still want to wear them?" Cody asked.

"Because Cody…they take me back to a more comfortable time in my life." Sierra said to him.

"Go on…" Cody said to her.

"And secondly they are so comfortable and I love wearing them…the truth is for the last few months since the show concluded and even when I still live with my mom and dad I had a fetish for diapers it didn't start until after Don't be a baby." Sierra said to him.

"So what are you saying basically is that…?" Cody said and asked her.

"Cody…I have a diaper fetish." Sierra said to him as he was a bit surprised still.

"It's okay you can break up with me, leave me, or you can stay with me." Sierra said as she was about to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Sierra I'm not going to leave you I work my ass off to earn your parents respect and I am not going to leave you…I just can't do that because I love you…no matter what and if there is anything I can do with this diaper thing I'll do it I even bought some baby powder when I was put and some wipes so you can change your diapers." Cody said as he hugged her.

"Thank you Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she started to smile again.

"About changing the diapers…I won't be changing them exactly but thanks but no thanks." Sierra said to him.

"How come?" Cody asked her.

"Because…you are going to change me…every single time 24/7 all day all week." Sierra said as Cody was a bit mad this time.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because…well this might be weird and I apologize if it is but…every time I use my diaper as a toilet…not really but every time I sniff one I think of you." Sierra said to him.

"Well thanks but that is weird okay and I'm not going to change you…so no thank you." Cody said as he started walking away.

"Come on Cody can you please change me please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!" Sierra begged and asked Cody about 19 times.

"Okay…okay…I'll do the 24/7 thing." Cody said to Sierra.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You." Sierra said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome just let me get the wipes and baby powder and a fresh diaper." Cody said to her.

"They are in the drawer next to my bed the diapers yes." Sierra said to him as he got one already.

"Okay Sierra my first change…so do not expect it to be perfect." Cody said as he got the wet one and grabbed a trash bag and threw the wet one into the trash bag.

"Okay sweetie." Sierra said as Cody got a fresh diaper and placed the back of the diaper on Sierra…and then put some baby powder on her…and then the diaper comes on perfectly on the first try.

"So how was it?" Cody asked.

"Perfect…even though I did not expect it on the first try…it was still good thanks anyway where those shorts are?" Sierra said and asked him as Cody gave her the pair of shorts and puts them on and prepares for dinner.

"What are we having?" Sierra asked.

"Barbeque sandwiches." Cody said to her as he cooked the sandwiches to perfection.

Cuts to the dining room where they are having dinner at the dining room for the first time.

"This is good food Cody…" Sierra said as she was enjoying the food.

"Thank you very much Sierra I learned a lot from my dad." Cody said as he continued eating and after about 30 plus minutes they were finished eating dinner.

"Cody I'm so full I couldn't eat another bite you have to hose me off the wall…" Sierra said as she was full after eating 4 Barbeque sandwiches.

"Damn I'm so full I might never eat again." Cody said as he was full after eating 3 Barbeque sandwiches as Sierra sighed indicating that she pope in her diaper this time.

"Um…Cody?" Sierra asked him.

"Yeah...?" Cody asked her.

"Can you change my diaper now?" Sierra asked.

"How come did you pee in it…?" Cody asked.

"Nope…I pooped in it." Sierra said as she smiled and giggled.

"Oh my gosh! That's Gross!" Cody said as he grabbed a gas mask and baby powder and grabbed some wipes.

"Change me already." Sierra said as Cody wiped her bottom and threw her dirty diaper into the trash bag and got a fresh diaper and put some baby powder on her and then the clean diaper.

"Thank you Cody-Wody…" Sierra said as she smiled.

"You're welcome Sierra thank god the smell is gone though." Cody said as he sat down next to Sierra and watched TV until 10:00 PM which was their bed time.

"Okay it's bed time so we gotta get to bed so let's hit the hey okay?" Cody asked.

"Okay Cody." Sierra said as she walked Cody into his bed and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight Cody." Sierra said to him.

"Goodnight Sierra." Cody said as he fell asleep.

Sierra left his room and went into her bedroom and put her Pajama's on and grabbed her teddy bear.

"Should I use my diaper before bed?" Sierra asked herself.

"Nah." Sierra said as she walked into the bed grabbed her covers and turned off her lights and fell asleep.

**Well that was the first time we saw Sierra in diapers and I warned you and the weird stuff was her diapers. Anyway read and review everyone.**


	3. Her Day Alone

Her day alone.

Sierra woke up with her shirt on and with a wet diaper and there are only 2 reasons why that occurred.

First…she took off the bottom of her pajamas...and second she wet her diaper in the middle of the night at some point maybe at like 4 O'clock when Sierra was asleep.

Anyway Cody walked into her room.

"Wake up, Sierra time to get up…" Cody said as he changed her.

"Morning Cody…and thanks for changing me Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she kissed him.

"Anyway today I have a job interview at Mike's Steakhouse and Bar at Edmonton and I will be gone basically all day so can you take care of yourself while I am gone?" Cody asked as he was getting dressed.

"Yep Cody…of course I can." Sierra said as she grabbed her pajama bottom and put it on.

"Okay Great Sierra…that's awesome anyway there is lunch meat in the refrigerator, and I gotta go…goodbye." Cody said as he walked out the door wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Bye, Cody." Sierra said as she was bored to say the least.

(15 minutes she was so bored she could lose her mind.)

"Damn it I am so bored I just want to do something already." Sierra said to herself.

"I Guess I could do some videogames for a while." Sierra said as she grabbed a PlayStation3 controller and turned it on and finds a good one to play.

"Ah Ha…here it is…NBA 2K14." Sierra said as she grabbed the case got the disc put it out and put it inside of the PlayStation3 system and then started playing the video game.

"Since there is only one Canadian team in the NBA I am going to select the Toronto Raptors versus the Miami Heat." Sierra said to herself as she started playing it.

Halfway through the game her stomach started to growl so she paused the game and went into the kitchen and made herself some toast with Jelly.

She ate it within 10 minutes and then she drank some milk with the toast and then she got back into the game and started playing it again until she felt something from her bladder, she felt the need to pee.

"I better pause the game again." Sierra said as she paused the game as she was winning 67-62 in the third quarter.

"I really need to go…so bad." Sierra said as she started to rub the front of the diaper holding it forcing it to hold for a few minutes.

"Oh, god…oh, shit…oh fuck…oh, damn…oh…here it comes…" Sierra said a few minutes later as then it happened.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sierra sighed as she relaxed herself as her bladder released a trickle of pee onto her diaper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sierra sighed as the trickle turned into a full stream of pee onto her diaper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…that felt so good I feel so much better." Sierra said as she started to rub the front of the diaper and loved the wetness felt across her skin.

Soon her stomach started to rumble.

"Should I do this?" Sierra asked herself.

"I only did it once and I need to go number 2 really badly so why not." Sierra said as she squatted and started to grunt and groan for the next 5 minutes until she felt something on the seat of her diaper it was shit all over her diaper and after she took a crap in her diaper after peeing in it she felt the mess squish around her butt and her privates.

"That feels real nice." Sierra said as she liked it a lot.

"Like I said yesterday I am going to wear diapers forever or until I don't feel like it anymore." Sierra said as she was a bit disturbed about what she said.

"Anyway I am going to change my own diaper today." Sierra said as she went to her room and she grabbed a fresh diaper, some wipes a towel and baby powder.

She took off her dirty, stinky, diaper and threw it into the trash and wiped privates and her butt before placing the diaper on her butt…and then she put the baby powder on her privates and then she put her diaper on.

"All done." Sierra said to herself as she got up and put the towel to the laundry room.

Anyway after that Sierra got started on her game again and in the end she won by the score of 82-76.

"I won, I won, WOO-HOO!" Sierra said as she did a victory dance as a celebration.

Now it was about lunchtime s it was 12:30 PM and Sierra got the lunch meat and the bread and made herself Two Ham and Turkey sandwiches in the form of Cody's head.

"Man…something's gotta be on Sportscenter…TSN rules!" Sierra said as she turned on the TV and watched it while eating lunch.

After she ate Lunch she felt her stomach rumble again.

"Not again." Sierra said as she pooped in her diaper again.

"Man why I always shit in my diaper?" Sierra said as she was mad that she pooped in her diaper for the second time today.

Anyway she took her diaper off and then she wiped the poop off her butt and privates and then she wiped herself and then she put regular clothes on for the first time in days.

"I gotta take a shower." Sierra said as she went into the hallway and grabbed a towel and went into her room and grabbed obviously her diaper and got into the shower and washed her hair and her body.

Then she got out of the shower.

"Man I feel so much better after that shower." Sierra said as she dried herself off…then she went into her room took off the towel, put the shirt on, the diaper, shorts, socks, and then shoes and then decided to listen to her MP3 player until there was a knock on the door and it was 4:12 PM.

"Sierra! It's Me Cody! I'm Home!" Cody yelled as Sierra opened the door.

"Hey Codykins…come on in…I missed you today how was the job interview?" Sierra asked him.

"I Believe that it went well and I got the job as bar tender." Cody said as Sierra smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed with excitement.

"Congratulations…Cody that is great I am proud of you." Sierra said as she kissed him.

"Thank you very much but don't worry I won't tell anyone about your fetish and I won't cheat on you." Cody told Sierra.

"Good…and it's okay if you make friends that are girls I don't mind at all I mean I have adjusted." Sierra explained to him.

"You are like that little baby from the movie Tarzan and I'm like Kala looking out for you…except you are older than me." Sierra also said to him.

"We need to put on Tarzan soon." Cody said to her.

"Okay then." Sierra responded.

"We need to invite a few friends soon and plan a movie party." Cody said as he started cooking dinner for him and Sierra.

"What do you want…Tacos or Hot Dogs for dinner?" Cody asked.

"Tacos." Sierra said answering his question about dinner.

Then Cody in about 45 minutes made the most delicious Tacos in Edmonton.

"MMMMM…Cody this is delicious." Sierra said as she finishes hers.

"Thanks…Sierra this is good because I used Turkey instead of Beef." Cody said explaining to her about meat of Tacos.

After about 15 minutes of eating tacos Cody and Sierra both were done.

"Man I gotta take a dump." Sierra said as she pooped in her diaper for the third time today.

"I'll get the wipes and the baby powder." Cody said as he got the stuff.

"Cody you forgetting something?" Sierra asked him angrily.

"Oh, damn it…a clean diaper I'll be back." Cody said as he walked to her room and got the diaper.

"There you go that's better." Sierra said to him.

"I know I'm so sorry I forgot." Cody said as he apologized.

"Thanks...Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she kissed him and Cody changed her into a clean diaper.

"From now on…pee in your diaper and if you poop please let me know before it happens so I can't forget next time?" Cody asked.

"Cody I can do whatever I want but I will do anything for you." Sierra said to him.

"Good…in speaking of which it's time for bed." Cody said as he got dressed for bed.

"Okay Cody." Sierra said as she got dressed in a Shirt, and fluffy slippers and her diaper.

"Goodnight Cody…" Sierra kissed him and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Sierra…" Cody said as he fell asleep.

"Man…that was a good day…I still have not told any friends and family yet…I'll tell them at some point." Sierra said as she brushed her teeth and flossed and tucked herself and grabbed her Teddy Bear and turn off the lights including the lamp next to her bed and fell asleep thus ending her second day in diapers.

**First off, I apologize of this is OCC and I warned you didn't I? **

**Anyway I also apologize to everyone for Sierra's constant pooping…anyway read and review everyone. **


End file.
